


Infatuation

by zegrimm13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zegrimm13/pseuds/zegrimm13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw him up close for the first time and i think i am...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, i apologize for any grammatical error.  
> Disclaimer: the characters are borrowed from the series entitled Teen Wolf. All credits should go to the wonderful series, amazing producers or whatever.  
> Please tell me what you think. Enjoy reading (i hope) and thank you!  
> Oh, also thank you to my friend, raven scheherazade, i guess i could use that name, for helping me with this.

Infatuated.

I saw him.

Sitting on the bench at the park just outside the school. Books open, wearing his earphones, lips constantly moving to the music I cannot hear, eyes shifting to the words I cannot read. Pale skin illuminated by the soft rays of sun peaking through the leaves of the tree just above him. I can barely see his moles casted on his skin but I know its there.

I rub my chin and the barely there stubble. I feel nervous, anxious, excited, even my skin feels foreign to my fingers. Ironically i also feel detached as I unknowingly stare to the man just outside the coffee shop I am sitting in.

I saw him before. But it wasnt like this. He was just another person inside the class room. A bright student, friendly, incredibly noisy, funny(?), more like annoying. I can tell, everyone knows him, almost all the professors know him.

He was nothing to me, until...

It was just another ordinary day in the library. I was having trouble at one of the problem in one of my subjects when the guy sits besides me and, as the nosy brat that he is, tries to talk to me. I just scowled and leans a little bit more to my notes. Not even looking at the guy. I did the wrong move though, the guy cannot read body language. He is as persistent as a mosquito flying around your ear, as annoying as the buzz that it produces.

'Are you having trouble? What is it? Let me see. I may be able to help you. Don't get me wrong, i'm not that bright but at least two heads are better than one, right?' 

He says lowly as he moves closer to me, grabbed my notes to move it a little bit closer to him and then leans to read. I was about to yell at the brat to mind his own business regardless of our location when i noticed... his moles. His moles near the corner of his lips scattered to his cheeks and under his... ear. Really, that is the first thing that has gotten my attention and stole my ability to speak, or yell. It's like an art. He is like an art that leaves you staring, mesmerized. He is like something beautiful that you saw as you walk and makes you dawdle because... it amazes you and you wont realize it until you notice or someone tell you that you're gawking. Something like that. But not just like that becuase it also looks erotic and sensual. Shoot!

My gaze drifts to his light brown eyes, long eyelashes and his lips, thin lips that looks soft and lush and as... the thing (i cannot believe at the momment that this is a living person) turns to... try to talk to me. That what convinced me. This, this thing in front of me? Beside me? Is an art, an art of nature, of his parents, or of whatever great forces out there.

And then it touched me.

Thats what got me to come back to reality and jump out of my sit and suck air deeply. 

I haven't been breathing. Fuck! This guy will kill me.

So I run out of the library barely hearing the librarian yelling at me. A librarian. Yelling at me. In the library. Can this day get so much wierder?

So now i am in a coffee shop. Trying to calm my nerves with a deliciously bitter concotion when I saw him. And gawks at him again.

'This isn't love at first sight, is it? No that is foolish.'

'I.'

'I am...'


End file.
